


Imaginary Spaces - Jared's POV

by storyspinner70



Series: Imaginary Spaces 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: When Jared, his toddler, and his baby bump move next door to Jensen Ackles, Jared finds out exactly how much a life can change.





	

**Title:** Imaginary Spaces - Jared  
**Follow Up To:** [Imaginary Spaces](http://storyspinner70.livejournal.com/9450.html) It would probably make more sense in spots if you read that first.  
**Characters:** Jensen/Jared  
**Genre/pairing:** Fluff, AU, J2, Slash, Mpreg  
**Rating:** R  
**Word-count:** 4200+  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Warnings:** Little bit of Angst, Schmoop, Cuteness, Language, Little bit of sexuality, Non-graphic birth  
**Summary:** When Jared, his toddler, and his baby bump move next door to Jensen Ackles, Jared finds out exactly how much a life can change.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue. I'm sad enough as it is over the first thing.  
  
**Notes:** I made a super late post a couple of days ago that was my Secret Valentine for [**cherry916**](http://cherry916.livejournal.com/). I loved the story so much, and got so many wonderful responses to it, I couldn't help but plot out follow ups to it. This is Jared's perspective on his big move.

 

 **Update!!!:** As of August 8th, 2017, I have art for my series!!!!! The amazing [TxDorA](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA) ([tx-devilorangel](http://tx-devilorangel.livejournal.com/) on LJ)  loved my series as much as I did, and did me the honor of dragging my fic off the Quicky Bang Art list and made me super happy! 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152910733@N05/35663562403/in/dateposted-public/)

**Imaginary Spaces – Jared**

_Milestones_

Jared had only wanted one thing when he grew up - a family. A great job, sure. Plenty of money, yeah, but what kept him at peace all through his youth was the thought of a family he could love and protect. It was a wife, at first, and a houseful of kids she'd carry, but then, when he'd hit puberty and found out he was a fertile, his dreams changed just a little.

Now it could be a wife and the kids she gave him, or a husband and the sons and daughters Jared could carry himself. Pressing his hands to his stomach, fourteen year old Jared wasn't as conflicted as the pained, expectant faces on his parents suggested he should be.

So Jared sat through all the speeches, the assurances that his status as a fertile had absolutely nothing to do with his sexual identity and was simply another genetic trait, something akin to being able to roll his tongue or whether his earlobes were attached or not. Jared listened. Listened and nodded and signed where he was told to.

Then he and his parents went home, settled in and had a frank discussion about how this totally didn't change anything. His mother was deep into a diatribe about how unimportant this finding really was - about how the only difference now was if he did end up attracted to men and chose to bottom, that he'd have to take birth control.

That was it, really. The only change.

But it really, really wasn't. _Everything_ had changed. In the space of about an hour, the world had opened wide for Jared Tristan Padalecki, and he would never be the same.

At fourteen, Jared's whole world had expanded. At fifteen, he met Sandy. At seventeen, they broke up. It was harsh and it was hard and it was ugly, but that was only a measure of how many feelings there had been between them.

When he was nineteen, he met Tom.

When he was twenty one, he met Michael Joseph Padalecki for the first time.

He held him, shaking and in pain, and watched as his heart grew larger and his boyfriend's collapsed.

When he was twenty three, Jared found out for a fact that birth control was not 100% effective and that he and Tom's last ditch effort to get back together had failed spectacularly. Two months later, he was packing and moving himself and Mikey as far away from Tom as he could get and still be in the same city.

At almost twenty four, Jared's life changed again.

Jared met Jensen Ackles and had then gathered Mikey and ran as quickly as he could without being rude. Jensen was gorgeous. Smooth freckled skin, giant green eyes surrounded by long lashes, a full red mouth and a body Jared could barely stop himself from touching.

Jensen had a quick humor, boundless compassion and a gravel-rough, well-deep voice that Jared desperately wanted to hear growling in his ear. Jared pounded his frustration out on his pillows at night, too careful with the baby to try anything else, but too lonely and scared not to do something.

Jensen wanted to see Mikey regularly, and pretty soon, became the favored topic of conversation in the Padalecki household. Mikey would babble and laugh, while Jared stood by trying not to look as hungry for information about Jensen as he was. Mikey never noticed a thing.

During Jared's sixth month of pregnancy, he started spotting. Crying, he called Jensen, who came to him in the middle of the night, looking just as scared and devastated as Jared was. Jensen bundled up Mikey, who slept through the whole thing, and carried him out to the car, strapping him into his car seat before coming back for Jared, leading him, dazed and uncertain, to the car.

He stayed with Jared every step of the way, Mikey clasped in one strong arm and Jared in the other. It turned out Little One was being a little rough, causing some minor internal bleeding where she bounced off Jared's insides in her effort to get out.

Jared had to be careful and slow down, and if it happened again, he might even have to quit working and dedicate his time to keeping Little One calm and serene. If he'd thought Jensen had been protective before, it was nothing to how he acted since the doctor laid it all out for them.

Of course, Dr. Baker thought Jensen was the father, and told him in no uncertain terms exactly how he needed to pamper Jared. Jensen took it to heart. It would speak volumes later, that when Jared tried to remember exactly why neither one of them bothered to tell the doctor the truth, that he couldn't come up with a single reason. Looking over at Mikey who was currently snuggled in his usual spot tight in Jensen's arms, Jared inwardly scoffed. The doctor probably wouldn't have believed them anyway.

Jared was not looking forward to Valentine's Day. He was expecting a day of sorrow and remorse, and so far it was shaping up just as he expected, though perhaps not for the same reason he'd originally planned.

Tom had left Jared's heart years ago, if he were to be honest about it. Tom had left it wide open and the space he used to occupy was empty and searching. Jared had met so many people since he and Tom had just started pretending, but not one of them had been anything but a passing fancy. Then Jensen slid out from under his truck and into Jared's heart. Sure, Jensen had flirted, but lightly, nothing to indicate he had the same soul deep need for Jared that Jared had for Jensen.

So Jared had kept his heart hidden and safe and unhappy. Until Tom came to visit acting just like, well, Tom.

Jared stood, watching as Jensen bristled in the doorway – arms crossed and muscles bulging as he glared daggers at Tom. Jared nearly lost his breath when he looked around for Mikey only to find him mimicking Jensen right down to the tiny little scowl on his beautiful little face. Everybody in this room had chosen Jensen over Tom – just like that.

And when Jared came back down the hall later from using the restroom, he felt like he'd been hit by a ton of bricks. The things that Jensen was saying…Jensen had chosen them too.

"But Daddy…"

"Mikey."

"But…"

"Mikey."

"Bu-"

"Mikey."

"Fine. But it stupid." Mikey pouted. "And you're stupid, too.

"Really, Mikey. That's what you're going with?"

Mikey ran up and threw himself against Jared's legs. "No Daddy! You're not stupid. Mikey is just mad."

Jared laughed and reached down to ruffle Mikey's hair. "Don't you want to go to dinner with Jensen and me?"

"YES!" Mikey screamed dancing and jumping across the room.

"Then you have to wear it."

"But…"

"End of discussion Mikey. Go put on the shoes I put on your bed. Jensen can tie them for you when he gets here."

Mikey stomped down the hall muttering as only an irate toddler could. A few minutes later, he ran back into Jared's room, his shoes on, but on opposite feet. Jensen would fix it. He had this way of helping Mikey without ever letting Mikey know it. Mikey was going through an independent streak where he wanted to do as much for himself as he could and if you corrected him or something he'd done, it was like a blow directly to his little almost four year old ego.

Jared couldn't tie Mikey's shoes anymore – hell he couldn't tie his own for that matter – so Jensen came over to help every morning and any other time they needed him to. He'd slip the shoes off Mikey's feet, talking about imaginary dirt or how much he liked them or how he thought he'd seen something on them, then quietly slip them back on the proper feet. Mikey would beam like Jensen was just about the best thing in his entire world. Thing was, Jensen really, really was.

Jared smoothed the collar of his shirt and rubbed soothingly over his little girl, then tugged at his cuffs. Blowing out a breath, he turned to his mirror. The custom tailored suit jacket lay smoothly over his broad shoulders, and fell into a perfect cut that cradled his belly but made no attempt to hide it. The shirt also followed the new lines of Jared's body perfectly and the pants fell just right from the hip all the way to Jared's shiny black shoes. Slipping on his tie, Jared snugged it to his adam's apple and picked up Mikey's tiny little suit jacket and tie.

"Come on, big man baby boy. It's almost time."

Mikey ran screaming to the living room as the doorbell sounded just as Jared finished speaking. Jared followed him, laughing.

Mikey was already talking before he even wrestled the door all the way open. "Jen-sen! Look what Daddy made we wear Jen-sen, just look! Oh!" Mikey stopped as he saw Jensen for the first time.

Jared had thought long and hard before he bought Mikey's suit, but then decided he'd definitely wanted it to be a match for Jensen's. A well placed question or two just to "make sure we coordinate, you know", and Jensen had been none the wiser.

"It just like mine, Jen-sen!"

Jensen looked at Jared questioningly, but answered Mikey. "What is, Mikey?"

"Your ou'fi'. It just like mine."

Jensen looked over Mikey's dark grey dress slacks, matching vest and snow white shirt, then raised his eyes as Jared proffered Mikey's dark grey jacket. Jensen's eyes grew dark, and he murmured, "Well, would you look at that?"

Jared smiled. He _knew_ Jensen would like it. If there was one thing that Jared knew by now, it was that Jensen truly wanted them - wanted them to be _his_. Jared was happy to indulge him in any way he could.

Jared considered himself a progressive man, open-minded, tolerant, modern. But there was something feral and necessary about the way Jensen pressed himself tight to Jared's back, breath hot against Jared's flesh as he chanted _mine, mine, mine_ whenever his mouth wasn't clamped to Jared's skin. When Jared could manage to speak he always answered right away – _oh god yes,_ _yours_.

Jared could feel Jensen's eyes sweeping over him, taking in his light dove grey suit and his crisp white shirt. "You look beautiful, baby." Jared stepped up to him and handed him Mikey's Jacket and tie.

"Thank you, Jensen." Jared kissed him quickly, then stepped back before they could get too involved. Jensen smiled at him then swooped in on Mikey, sending him screaming as he tossed him in the air. "Let's get you dressed, big man."

Mikey squirmed and frowned and grumbled when Jensen maneuvered his stiff arms into his jacket and slipped his tie over his head, but didn't fight him, too anxious for a night out with his two favorite people to complain anymore. Jensen fixed Mikey's shoes, then kissed him on the top of the head."Go get your coat, big man. It's cold outside. Get the black one, okay?"

Jensen watched fondly as Mikey ran off, then walked on his knees over to Jared. "Hey, baby. Foot please." Jensen cradled Jared's foot in his lap, smoothing his hand over Jared's calf for a moment before tying first one then the other. He dipped his head and kissed the inside of Jared's knee, sinking his teeth into Jared's flesh for a second, then exhaling against the cloth.

Jensen rose then helped Jared to his feet and pulled him into a hug. Jared cupped Jensen's face in his hands, "You're the one that's beautiful." Jensen had just opened his mouth to reply when Mikey came in the room, struggling with the sleeves of his tweed winter coat and complaining loudly.

"Jen-sen! I can't…get…my arms…in this coat!" Jensen laughed softly and went to help Mikey into his coat.

Jared walked up to them as they finished. "One more thing," he said, then slipped red handkerchiefs into the breast pockets of all their suit jackets. "Now, we all have the same red ties and red hankies."

Mikey smiled and petted the handkerchief in his pocket. "It just like yours Daddy, and Jen-sen's too."

"It sure is, big man baby boy." Jared said, as he shrugged into his coat. "Ready to go?"

"I'm ready!" Jensen roared, then ran at Mikey, picking him up and tossing him over his shoulder. Mikey screamed and laughed and kicked all the way to the car.

At the restaurant, Jensen helped Mikey out of his coat, then Jared, then finally shed his own before handing all three of them to the coat check. The hostess seated them quickly, smiling at them as Jared helped Mikey into a booster seat placed discretely in a regular chair.

"Sir, if I may," the hostess said, touching Jensen briefly on the back. "You have the most beautiful family."

Jensen grinned at her. "I do, don't I?" Smiling, the hostess stepped away.

The meal was a huge success. Mikey charmed everyone he came in contact with and Jared was happier than he could ever remember being. They lingered over dessert until Mikey started to lean out of his chair, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Sleepy, Daddy."

"Come on, big man," Jensen said, then lifted Mikey from his seat. "Curl up, baby boy, Daddy and I will be done eating soon, and then we'll get you home and into your nice, soft bed."

Mikey whispered something against Jensen's neck, then almost immediately fell asleep, one arm tucked underneath him against Jensen's chest and the other clutching Jensen's tie. Jensen tightened his hold on Mikey's legs. Mikey's butt rested on Jensen's forearm and he rocked Mikey gently, all the while acting like there was nothing unusual about being forced to eat dessert one handed.

Jared couldn't help but compare it in his mind to the times he'd finally forced Tom to hold Mikey. How stiff Tom had been, how reluctant. Jared didn't doubt for a moment that Tom loved his children – or at least the idea of them. They just didn't exactly fit comfortably into the life Tom imagined himself living.

"What did he say to you?"

"He wanted me to tell you to make sure you're the one that put him to bed," Jensen laughed, "and…"

"And?"

"He wanted me to be the one that woke him up in the morning."

Huh. They hadn't done that yet. It had only been a week since Jared had first kissed Jensen. It hadn't taken them long to end up in bed. But they hadn't really had sex, Jensen too nervous about Jared and the baby, and Jared unwilling to beg so soon in the relationship. But Jensen had worked around it, making Jared come with his hands and his mouth, sliding into the tight space between Jared's clenched thighs until he came, as well – as close to fucking Jared as he could get right now.

"It would probably be easier, you know," Jared mentioned casually, "if you just stayed the night."

"Hmmm. You're probably right. I could sleep later that way," Jensen answered, equally as casually. "And you know how much I love my sleep."

Having had to wake Jensen up at 2am and send him home, Jared knew exactly how grumpy Jensen was when he didn't get enough sleep. Hell, who was he kidding? He'd seen Jensen after 10 hours of sleep and he was still a grouch. Jared just laughed. "Yeah. I do know that."

Jensen grinned at Jared and they finished their dessert quickly, chatting easily like they hadn't just taken the next huge step in their relationship.

The next morning, Jensen woke up moaning. His cock was buried in Jared's throat, and Jensen was already starting to feel the need to come. "Jared," he groaned. "So good, baby."

Jared had wedged himself toward the bottom of the bed under the cover. He had one hand on Jensen's dick and one cupping his baby, easing a little of the stress of his position. Jared could feel Jensen's balls tighten and the muscles in his thighs turn rock hard and distended. "Fuck, Jared, I'm going to come. Oh, baby, god, now, baby right…"

Suddenly, Jensen jerked, his legs involuntarily closing around Jared as he stiffened, and Jensen was trying frantically to pull Jared off his cock, but Jared just held on, sucking Jensen until he flooded Jared's mouth with come. Changing his grip, Jensen gently pushed on the top of Jared's head when he tried to rise from his crouch at the bottom of the bed.

Jared had just opened his mouth to speak when he became aware of another, much tinier voice. "Where's Daddy, Jen-sen?"

Oh shit. Had his precious baby been in the room while Jensen was coming down his Daddy's throat? Oh God. That's why Jensen was trying so hard to pull away. Oh God. Jared was a horrible Daddy. That's all there was to it. Lowering both hands, he clutched at his belly. Lord only knows what he'd do to _her_. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh-

"Stop thinking so hard. Jesus, Jared, I can hear you all the way up here. Mikey's gone back to bed. I told him you were in the bathroom, and that if he still wanted me to wake him up, he'd have to go get back under the covers first. Come on, Jared."

Jared crawled out from under the covers. "I'm a horrible father."

"You are not."

Jared stared at him incredulously. "Of course I am, Jensen! I was sucking you off and my precious baby was standing not five feet away! I should be arrested!"

"Jared." Jensen pulled Jared up next to him in the bed. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"My baby was in the room, Jensen!"

"You were under the covers and he had no clue you were even there, Jared, much less what you were doing."

"But…"

"Jared. Seriously. I walked in on my parents all the time, and I got over it. Mikey didn't even know what was going on."

"Did you really?"

"No, it was only once, and believe me, I never walked in their room without knocking again! But the point is, Jared, that he had no idea."

"Really?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay."

"Jared?"

"I am. Really. I mean…"

Jensen straightened up immediately. "You mean what, Jared?"

"My back's been killing me since early this morning, and I've got this horrible headache. And I just feel…I don't know, dramatic."

"You feel dramatic?"

"Yeah, like everything's a big deal. Like when you tried to make me stop earlier, I thought for a split second that maybe you didn't want me anymore."

"Oh, baby. I hate to say it, but…"

"If you say it's my hormones I'm going to stab you in the throat."

"Okay then. That was not what I was going to say at all. Nope. Definitely not it."

"See?" Jared wailed. "Something's wrong."

"Shh. Shh. No baby. You're fine. It's just being pregnant that's all. Shh. Don't worry about it, okay? It's fine, you just…"

"I been under the covers for a long time, Jen-sen!" A little voice screamed from across the hall.

Jensen chuckled and even Jared gave a watery smile. "Whoops. Duty calls, baby. I'm late for my job as Big Man Getter Upper. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," Jared sniffed. "I'll be here."

Jared tried to lay still and listen to the screams and giggles coming from Mikey's room, but the pain in his back was getting worse and he couldn't help but shift on the bed. After a few minutes, spasms in his back drove him upright seeking some relief. "Jensen?" Jared called.

"What is it, baby? You okay?"

"Jensen, something is…" Jared stopped when he felt the familiar gush of his water breaking. "Oh, God."

Jensen ran into the room, obviously scared at what he may find. "Jared? What's wrong?"

"My water broke."

Jensen stared for a moment. "Oh, holy shit."

"Holy shit is right."

Five hours later, Jensen's mother was watching Mikey, and Jared was breaking Jensen's hand.

His contractions were roughly five minutes apart and even though he knew that Jensen was indeed made of flesh and bone and that bone could very easily break, Jared just couldn't bring himself not to clutch onto him any way he could.

"You okay, baby?"

"Do I look okay to you, Jensen?"

"Sorry, baby."

"Stop saying baby. It feels like you're pressuring me."

"What? No, I'm not - Sorry, ba- shit. Sorry, Jared."

"Oh, God. Shut up. Just stop talking, okay?"

"Okay."

"Jensen?"

"Yes, ba- Jared?"

"Do you love me, Jensen?"

"I-"

"You don't do you? I _knew_ it! You just want me for my children, don't you Jensen?"

"Um…"

"Oh, God, Jensen. I'm sorry! I know you don't just want me for my babies! Just ignore me, okay? I'm sorry, darlin'. Please, tell me you forgive me, please!"

A loud guffaw sounded from behind the curtain separating them from the sight of anyone walking in the room. Jensen flung open the curtain enough to storm out and see who dared laugh while Jared was so obviously struggling. "Dad?"

Jensen's father chuckled again, then quieted. "Sorry, son. I couldn't help it. It reminded me so much of when your mother had all of y'all. I was just remembering."

Jared closed his eyes. So this unsettled, crazy feeling he had was normal. Thank god. He didn't remember it being like this when he was in labor with Mikey.

"What are you doing here, Dad?"

"Well, we talked to Jared's parents and they should be here within the hour. Donna and Mikey will stop by as soon as Jared has the baby so Mikey can meet his sister and see his grandparents. Josh and Mack are going to stop by a little later as well, and I'm pretty sure Sherri said Jeff was flying in tonight and that Megan was going to be in in the morning." Alan paused for a moment then cleared his throat. "I mean, _someone_ had to be here in person for the birth of your second child, right?"

 _The birth of his_ …Jensen's dad already considered Jared's children Jensen's.

Jared couldn't help it. He started sobbing like his heart was breaking.

"Baby?" Jensen shoved the curtain aside and scrambled to get to him. "You okay, honey? Do I need to call the nurse? Are the pains worse?"

"No," Jared wailed. "Your..Dad.." Jared hiccupped. "He…he said…"

"Oh, Jared. Don't worry about that. He's just a romantic old fool. If you don't like that, I'll tell him never to say it again."

"No!" Jared cried wildly and clutched at Jensen's arm. "They…They are yours Jensen. As much as they are mine. More…More probably than they are Tom's."

"Ah, baby. I do love you, you know? I have for a long time."

Jared cried harder.

"And I love Mikey and little Mikey Two, as well. You know that, Jared. You know how much you all mean to me."

"Well," Jared sniffled. "Me and Mikey and _Baby Girl_ love you, too."

"Aww, baby."

Jared smiled for a second, then his mouth twisted as another contraction started.

Jensen settled behind Jared as he worked through the pain.

"Need…Need to push, Jensen. Have to push right the fuck now!"

"Dad!" Jensen hollered. "Go get the doc. Tell him Jared needs to push! Shh shh, baby it's alright. It's okay. breathe, baby. Like they showed you, remember? That's right. That's good. You're doing so good, Jared. So good, baby. I'm so proud of you."

"Oh, great. You're proud of me. You being proud isn't help me push this huge baby out of my tiny hole, Jensen. It's not helpful at all!"

"Sorry, Jared."

"Don't be sorry, Jensen, just get this baby out of me!"

"It won't be long, ba-Jared. Almost there."

"That's what you said four hours ago."

"I…"

"Oh, God. Something's wrong, Jensen!"

Jensen has started to rise, shifting Jared on the bed until he could run for the doctor himself when Dr. Baker rushed in, Alan practically pushing him into the room.

"Well, hello, Jared. Let's see how you're doing, okay? I'm just going to check…Oh, my."

Without speaking further, Dr. Baker pushed the call bell, calling for a nurse and delivery equipment.

"Well, Jared, it looks like you're just about ready. I can just barely see the head. It won't be long now."

Jensen looked at Jared, the littlest bit smug and smirking until Jared narrowed his eyes at Jensen. "You want more babies, Jensen?"

"Um, yes?" Jensen answered hesitantly.

"Then I suggest you wipe that smug grin off your face before you find yourself incapable."

"I…" Jensen's dad cleared his throat then coughed – as fake a one as Jared had ever heard.

Jensen glanced at him then smiled sweetly and said, "Yes dear."

Jared had just opened his mouth to yell at Jensen, but there came what felt like a tearing from inside. "Jensen!" Jared gasped.

"The baby's on the move, Jared. Push for me, okay? Push with all your might."

Forty five minutes later, Jared met Jacqueline Rose Padalecki for the first time.

Exhausted, he finally allowed Jensen to take his baby girl from him. "Told you so," he whispered.

Jensen just smiled.

They'd only officially been together for about a week.

 _Funny,_ Jared thought. _It felt like all his life._


End file.
